<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one where nat survives by notwithoutmymuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813503">the one where nat survives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwithoutmymuse/pseuds/notwithoutmymuse'>notwithoutmymuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Avengers Endgame, Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwithoutmymuse/pseuds/notwithoutmymuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. W.I.D.O.W.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TONY STARK: Good to go, yeah?</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: Let's do it.</p><p>TONY STARK: You remember– everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years.</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: Got it.</p><p>[Everyone gets ready and suits up]</p><p>TONY STARK: F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol. Will you?</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Yes, boss.</p><p>[Avengers facility goes on lockdown]</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: Everybody comes home.</p><p>[Bruce puts on the gauntlet, which nanobotically expands to fit his hand, and the power surge overwhelms him. He grunts in pain.]</p><p>THOR: Take it off! Take it off!</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?</p><p>TONY STARK: Talk to me, Banner.</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: I'm okay. I'm okay.</p><p>[Thor gives a double thumbs up, scene cuts to Nebula (2014) opening the Quantum Tunnel and brings the Sanctuary II to the present.]</p><p>[Bruce screams, fighting through the intense pain coursing through his body because of the gauntlet, but manages to snap his fingers. A flash of white takes over the screen.]</p><p>[Once the white fades, we realize that we’re on Vormir, at the bottom of the cliff that Natasha sacrificed herself on. We pan to Natasha’s face: still, numb, with her eyes closed.]</p><p>[Suddenly, we cut to a shot of her full body; we start to see an orange glow crawl across her body, starting straight from her heart. The wisps of light surround every part of her body, and <em>she starts to levitate off the ground</em>. A close up of her face reveals that she is now breathing, deathly slow at first, but picking up speed with every moment. Natasha is now at least five feet in the air, glowing with orange light. Suddenly, she inhales sharply and drops to the ground on her hands and knees. Panting, she looks at her hands, <em>glowing orange</em>.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: What the hell…?</p><p>[We immediately cut back to Bruce. He faints and the gauntlet slides off his arm, Clint kicks it away]</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Bruce!</p><p>TONY STARK: Don't move him.</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: [Bruce holds onto Steve's arm] Did it work?</p><p>THOR: Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay.</p><p>[Scott walks towards the outside windows and sees plants and birds. Clint hears his phone ringing and sees it's his wife calling]</p><p>CLINT BARTON: [struggling to speak from sheer happiness] Honey. Honey.</p><p>SCOTT LANG: Guys– I think it worked!</p><p>[Bruce opens his eyes and sees the Sanctuary II up in the sky and a single missile heading towards the base, destroying the glass wall in front of Scott and blowing away everything. Then a continuous array of missiles destroys the base completely and everyone sinks below to the underground.]</p><p>[The camera pans over to see Bruce holding up tons of debris from collapsing on top of the other Avengers with his one good arm. Some debris is stuck on top of Rocket.]</p><p>ROCKET: I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I can't breathe.</p><p>RHODEY: Canopy, canopy, canopy! [Rhodey gets out of his damaged suit]</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: Rhodey, Rocket, get outta here!</p><p>[Rhodey crawls over to help Rocket while taking a rebar as leverage to lift the debris off Rocket]</p><p>ROCKET: Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on!</p><p>[Rhodey gets Rocket out and they both sigh in relief]</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: Rhodey!</p><p>[A flood engulfs both Rhodey and Rocket]</p><p>[Scene cuts to Scott who survives the blast by shrinking.]</p><p>RHODEY: Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're in the lower level, it's flooding!</p><p>SCOTT LANG: What?</p><p>RHODEY: We're drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!</p><p>SCOTT LANG: Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?</p><p>[Scene cuts to Clint in the sewer system and trying to get his bearings. He flashes a light upwards to see what happened.]</p><p>CLINT BARTON: Cap?</p><p>[Clint finds the gauntlet is with him but senses he's not alone down there. He shoots an arrow with light towards the dark tunnel and finds hordes of Outriders.]</p><p>CLINT: [under his breath] Damn.</p><p>[Clint takes the gauntlet and runs towards the opposite direction while the Outriders chase after him.]</p><p>[Scene cuts to the Sanctuary II and it beams Thanos fully armoured to the ground. Nebula walks towards him.]</p><p>THANOS: Daughter.</p><p>NEBULA (2014): Yes, Father.</p><p>THANOS: So, this is the future. Well done.</p><p>[Nebula (2014) takes off the metal orange plate on her head and throws it away.]</p><p>NEBULA (2014): Thank you, Father. They suspected nothing.</p><p>[Thanos plants his double-bladed sword on the ground, takes off his helmet and places on top of the sword's edge.]</p><p>THANOS: The arrogant never do.</p><p>[Thanos then sits down]</p><p>THANOS: Go. Find the stones. Bring them to me.</p><p>NEBULA (2014): What will you do?</p><p>THANOS: Wait.</p><p>[Nebula (2014) proceeds to go find the stones. The camera pans over the Sanctuary II, and we see Gamora (2014) watching. Gamora (2014) heads over to where Nebula is being held prisoner.]</p><p>GAMORA (2014): Tell me something. In the future, what happens to you and me?</p><p>NEBULA: I tried to kill you. Several times.</p><p>[Gamora (2014) rolls her eyes]</p><p>NEBULA: But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters.</p><p>[A beat]</p><p>[Gamora (2014) holds out her hand.]</p><p>GAMORA (2014): Come on. We can stop him.</p><p>[Nebula takes it]</p><p>[Scene cuts to Tony walking towards Steve who's unconscious on the ground.]</p><p>TONY STARK: Come on, buddy. Wake up. [Steve jolts awake.] That's my man. [He hands Cap his shield.] You lose this again, I'm keeping it.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: What happened?</p><p>TONY STARK: You messed with time. It tends to mess back. You'll see.</p><p>[Tony helps Steve on his feet. They walk up to join Thor, who has been observing Thanos from a distance.]</p><p>TONY STARK: What's he been doing?</p><p>THOR: Absolutely nothing.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Where are the stones?</p><p>TONY STARK: Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn't have them.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: So we keep it that way.</p><p>THOR: You know it's a trap, right?</p><p>TONY STARK: Yeah. And I don't much care.</p><p>THOR: Good. Just as long we are all in agreement. [Thunder cracks as Thor stretches out both hands to summon both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. His casual clothes transform into his armour and cape, with his beard turning into a braid.] Let's kill him properly this time.</p><p>[The Big Three walk over to confront Thanos face to face]</p><p>THANOS: You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you’ve shown me that’s impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist.</p><p>TONY STARK: Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn.</p><p>THANOS: I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do. [stands up] I will shred this universe down to its last atom. [Thanos puts on his helmet] And then– With the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. [Thor lights himself up.] A grateful universe.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Born out of blood.</p><p>THANOS: They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them.</p><p>[The fighting starts, and Thor and Tony go straight at Thanos. Meanwhile, Hulk is under all of the mess trying to hold up the structure. Rhodey and Rocket are breathing for their lives.]</p><p>RHODEY: See you on the other side, man.</p><p>SCOTT LANG: Hang on! I'm coming!</p><p>[Hawkeye is running with the infinity gauntlet. He blows the place, and escapes before the Outriders overwhelm him. He lays on the ground, exhausted from the exertion of running for his life. Then he looks up and sees Nebula.]</p><p>CLINT BARTON: Oh, hey– I know you.</p><p>[Clint gives her the gauntlet. then she puts her hand on her earpiece]</p><p>NEBULA: Father.</p><p>[Clint gasps and realizes that she's from 2014]</p><p>NEBULA (2014): I have the stones.</p><p>CLINT BARTON: What?!</p><p>[Clint tries to get up but Nebula (2014) steps her foot down on him and points her gun at him]</p><p>GAMORA (2014): Stop.</p><p>[Gamora (2014) walks out from around the corner]</p><p>NEBULA (2014): You're betraying us?</p><p>[With her hands up, Nebula joins Gamora (2014). Nebula (2014) points her gun at her future self]</p><p>NEBULA: You don't have to do this.</p><p>NEBULA (2014): I am this.</p><p>GAMORA (2014): No, you're not.</p><p>NEBULA: You've seen what we become.</p><p>GAMORA (2014): Nebula, listen to her.</p><p>NEBULA: You can change.</p><p>NEBULA (2014): He won't let me.</p><p>[Nebula (2014) points a gun at Gamora (2014)]</p><p>GAMORA (2014): NO!</p><p>[Present Nebula shoots Nebula (2014) and she dies. Hawkeye picks up the Infinity Gauntlet]</p><p>[Cut to the 3 heroes battling Thanos]</p><p>TONY STARK: Okay, Thor. Hit me.</p><p>[Thor bangs his 2 hammers together combined with his lightning. Tony's suit sucks up the energy and he shoots it out using his hands and his body. Thanos twirls his blade rapidly to divert the energy. Thor grabs Stormbreaker and uses it to bat Mjölnir to hit Thanos. Thanos uses Tony as a shield resulting in damage to his system.]</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y: Boss, wake up!</p><p>[Steve tries to attack Thanos but is easily shielded away by the Mad Titan. Thor's attack on Thanos is blocked by his sword. Thor is beaten and choked by Thanos, as he punches him. Mjölnir is flicked away as Thanos relentlessly beats up Thor, throwing him into a tree and socking him before throwing him over rubble and socking him again. Thor tries to grab Stormbreaker but Thanos grabs it and uses it against Thor as he tries to defend himself.]</p><p>[Suddenly, Mjölnir starts to float off the ground. While Thanos is digging Stormbreaker into Thor, Mjölnir flies into Thanos, zooms past, stops, and flies back; both look on in amazement as it flies into Steve’s awaiting hand. <em>Steve Rogers is worthy of Mjölnir.</em>]</p><p>THOR: I knew it!</p><p>[Thanos kicks Thor to the ground and proceeds to battle Steve, dual wielding both his shield and Mjölnir.]</p><p>[Steve charges at Thanos, swinging Mjölnir and hitting Thanos in the face, knocking him down. Steve throws his shield and Thanos deflects; Steve throws Mjölnir to his shield creating a shockwave and knocking Thanos off his feet. Steve switches to the offensive on Thanos, throwing his shield first at Thanos and quickly hitting it back at him again with Mjölnir. He lines his arm back up and underarms a channel of lightning on Thanos.]</p><p>[Thanos eventually gets the upper hand; he removes his helmet, stabs Steve on the leg and knocks Mjölnir out of his hand. Thanos proceeds to destroy Steve's shield, hit by hit, with his double-bladed sword and throws him across the battlefield like a rag doll.]</p><p>[Steve staggeredly tries to get up.]</p><p>THANOS: In all my years of conquest...violence, slaughter...It was never personal. But I'll tell you now– what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet– I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much.</p><p>[Thanos' entire army is summons to the ground which include the Children of Thanos, Chitauri, Sakaarans, Outriders and Chitauri Gorillas.]</p><p>[Upon seeing the army descending on Earth, Steve slowly gets back to his feet. With a fierce determination, he tightens his broken shield to his arm and stands against Thanos' giant army alone.]</p><p>
  <em>ONE MAN AGAINST THOUSANDS.</em>
</p><p>[Suddenly, a crackling comes in on his communicator.]</p><p>SAM WILSON: Hey, Cap, you read me?</p><p>[Steve stops and looks around]</p><p>SAM WILSON: Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?</p><p>[A yellow portal begins to form behind him.]</p><p>SAM WILSON: On your left.</p><p>[Steve looks behind to see the portal on his left side. Three figures step through; Okoye, Shuri, and Black Panther, fully restored and ready to fight. Steve sighs in relief, beyond thankful that he isn’t alone.]</p><p>[Then we see Sam fly in from above in his Falcon armor. As he does, we see dozens more portals opening up all around the battlefield. Through one of these, we see Doctor Strange descend in. He is joined by Drax, Mantis, Star Lord, and Spider-Man. Everyone watches in confusion and awe as more and more heroes arrive from all corners of the universe, all backed up with forces of their own including Black Panther and his Wakandan army, Valkyrie and the Asgardians, Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts and several Ravager ships. Amongst the throngs of heroes we see Bucky, Groot, the Scarlet Witch, the Wasp, and Pepper Potts, clad in her own iron suit, arrive. Nearly every hero has magically been transported to the battlefield to face Thanos' hordes.]</p><p>DOCTOR STRANGE: Is that everyone?</p><p>[Giant-Man emerges from the rubble of the Avengers facility with Professor Hulk, War Machine, and Rocket. The Avengers, Guardians, Wakandans, Asgardians, and Ravagers take up battle positions. The heroes standing across Thanos' forces.]</p><p>WONG: Almost. We have a special guest.</p><p>[Suddenly, the music slows down, a portal opening on top of Steve, Tony, and Thor. A figure glowing in orange light comes out, landing in a very familiar pose. She looks up and around at all the fallen heroes brought back by her sacrifice.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Were you guys <em>really</em> gonna start without me?</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: Is that…?</p><p>[Steve and Thor share a look, both in awe of the glowing hero standing in front of them.]</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Nat - how -</p><p>THOR: I knew she wasn’t gone!</p><p>TONY STARK: Yeah, wanted to save that one for a surprise. One more thing, Nat. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Yes, boss!</p><p>[A disc shoots out of Tony’s shoulder armor, heading straight towards a very glowing Natasha. The disc hits Nat right in the center of her chest, a metallic black substance spreading over her body, nanotech. Once the suit fully calibrates, we finally see Natasha Romanoff, the deadliest avenger, in full glory. Her new iron suit is a midnight black, covering all the way up to her neck. There are small red details in corners of the suit, paying homage to her signature fiery red hair. her hands are covered in black metal but glowing orange through, a result of the Soul Stone sacrifice.]</p><p>W.I.D.O.W.: Miss Romanov, welcome!</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Uh, hi.</p><p>W.I.D.O.W.: I realize you are feeling a bit discombobulated right now. This is a result of your rapidly changing anatomy.</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [confused]...Changing?</p><p>W.I.D.O.W.: Yes, Ms. Romanov. It seems like you have some sort of energy surge, originating straight from inside your heart. I am assuming this is from your sacrifice on the Dominion of Death. I am still adjusting to your new powers; I will let you know when your suit is fully calibrated.</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Huh. [She shakes out her arms, admiring the shiny black metal.] Nice. [Turns to Steve, Tony, and Thor.] Well boys, what are we waiting for?</p><p>[Steve, still in awe, turns away and faces Thanos’ army, a new wave of determination surging through him.]</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: AVENGERS! [he summons Mjölnir to his hand and looks to Nat.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF and STEVE ROGERS: –<em>assemble</em>.</p><p>[Thor makes a battle cry, as does Black Panther and the heroes charge, the Avengers theme swelling with their stride. Thanos raises his sword towards them, commanding his army to charge as well. Then both sides collide. The camera switches between the meet-line, Drax and Korg, Pepper and Tony, all which are battling against Thanos' army.]</p><p>[Cuts to Steve and Thor fighting. Steve takes Stormbreaker but Thor flies to him and passes Mjolnir]</p><p>THOR: No, no, give me that. You have the little one.</p><p>[Later, Tony Stark is seen fighting some of Thanos' army. But Cull Obsidian punches him to the ground, then Giant-Man stomps him flat and Peter Parker runs to Tony.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must've passed out, Because I woke up, and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, "It's been five years. Come on, they need us." And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time–</p><p>TONY STARK: He did? Oh, God.</p><p>PETER PARKER: What are you doing?</p><p>[Tony hugs Peter, thanking the heavens for bringing him back. Peter is shocked, but he hugs Tony back.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: Oh, this is nice.</p><p>[Cut to Star-Lord Fighting a bunch of Sakaarans, killing all of them except one, which makes him fall over, but a off-screen shot kills him and he drops on Peter. Peter gets up and sees Gamora (2014). Thinking that she is present Gamora, he is shocked.]</p><p>PETER QUILL: Gamora? [Peter slowly approaches Gamora (2014)] I thought I lost you.</p><p>[Peter touches Gamora's hair, not knowing she isn't his Gamora. In response, Gamora (2014) grabs Peter's hand firmly off her hair.]</p><p>PETER QUILL: Ow.</p><p>GAMORA (2014): [Kicks Peter in the nuts, slightly hurting him] <em>Don't</em>– touch– [Kicks him again, this time harder] me!</p><p>[Peter falls from the pain, while Gamora (2014) wipes her face.]</p><p>PETER QUILL: You missed the first time– Then you got them both the second time.</p><p>GAMORA (2014): [to Nebula] This is the one? Seriously?</p><p>NEBULA: The choices were him, or a tree.</p><p>[Peter pointing to Gamora (2014) in confusion, then to Nebula in question, and then back to Gamora (2014).]</p><p>[Later, Clint is seen running with the gauntlet]</p><p>CLINT BARTON: Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Get those stones as far away as possible!</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: No! We need to get them back where they came from.</p><p>TONY STARK: No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel.</p><p>SCOTT LANG: Hold on! [Scott shrinks to normal size and pulls out a remote.] That wasn't our only time machine.</p><p>[Scott presses the button, which activates Luis's van's Horn with the song La Cucaracha, which is heard from afar. Hearing so, Cap goes to higher ground.]</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [while powering through the air] Don’t see it here!</p><p>[angle on Bucky in sniper position]</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: I got you Steve. But you’re not gonna like where it’s parked.</p><p>TONY STARK: Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?</p><p>SCOTT LANG: Maybe ten minutes.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Get it started. We'll get the stones to you.</p><p>HOPE VAN DYNE: We're on it, Cap.</p><p>[Scott and Hope share a look and they shrink. Hope grabs Scott, and they fly to the van. Doctor Strange traps a group of Chitauri in his magic and sends them through portals as Tony joins him.]</p><p>TONY STARK: Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it.</p><p>DOCTOR STRANGE: If I tell you what happens, it won't happen.</p><p>TONY STARK: You better be right.</p><p>[Cut to Scott and Hope entering a small hole in the van's window, getting to the drive seat, regrowing and trying to activate the Quantum Tunnel.]</p><p>HOPE VAN DYNE: It's a mess back here.</p><p>SCOTT LANG: It's– it's dead.</p><p>HOPE VAN DYNE: What?</p><p>SCOTT LANG: It's dead. I have to hotwire it.</p><p>[Cut to Thanos]</p><p>THANOS: Where's Nebula?</p><p>CORVUS GLAIVE: She's not responding.</p><p>EBONY MAW: [pointing] Sire!</p><p>[Thanos sees the gauntlet. Clint rushes through Outriders, before finding himself surrounded. He is saved by Black Panther.]</p><p>T'CHALLA: Clint! Give it to me.</p><p>[Clint gives T'Challa the Gauntlet, and he runs towards the van while fighting Thanos' army. Eventually he is stopped by the double edged sword, boomeranged by Thanos. When it gets back to him, he charges T'Challa, but is stopped by Wanda, who is filled with anger for the loss of Vision.]</p><p>WANDA MAXIMOFF: You took <em>everything</em> from me.</p><p>THANOS: I don't even know who you are.</p><p>WANDA MAXIMOFF: [eyes beginning to glow red]You will.</p><p>[With her powers, Wanda picks up some debris on the ground and tries to crush Thanos with it.]</p><p>[Ebony May grabs the Gauntlet with his telekinesis of bricks. He does the same for T'Challa, trying to stop him from getting the glove.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: I got it!</p><p>[Peter grabs the Gauntlet with his webshooters and is surrounded by Chitauri.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: Activate Instant Kill!</p><p>[The Robotic Spider Legs come out of his back, stabbing the Chitauri.]</p><p>[Thanos tries to kill Wanda with his double-bladed sword, but Wanda pushes it away. She then uses her powers to try and crush Thanos.]</p><p>THANOS: Rain fire!</p><p>CORVUS GLAIVE: But sire, our troops!</p><p>THANOS: Just do it!</p><p>[The spaceship cannons appear and start to fire at the heroes. It flings Maximoff away. Wong makes a shield and holds it up. The others do the same. Suddenly one of the cannons hit a dam. Water starts to flood into the battlefield. Pepper is the first to notice.]</p><p>PEPPER POTTS: Uh, is anyone else seeing this?</p><p>[Doctor Strange looks at the broken dam and uses his magic to stop the water from flooding the battlefield. Meanwhile, Peter is still battling the Chitauri.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: I got this. I got this! Okay, I don't got this. Help! Somebody, help!</p><p>STEVE: Hey, Queens, heads up.</p><p>[Steve throws Mjolnir, and Peter shoots a web and glides along, then Pepper Potts catches him]</p><p>PEPPER POTTS: Hang on. I got you, kid. [She drops him on Valkyrie's Pegasus]</p><p>PETER PARKER: Hey! Nice to meet you– OH, MY GOD!</p><p>[The cannons knock Peter Parker off the Pegasus, as we see Natasha turn around while flying in the sky.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Hold on kid! [dives after Peter.]</p><p>[Cut to the cannons turning to face something in the sky and start shooting at something.]</p><p>SAM: What the hell is this?</p><p>TONY STARK: F.R.I.D.A.Y., what are they firing at?</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Something just entered the upper atmosphere.</p><p>[A bright light of thundering energy comes surging down as Carol Danvers flies through the ship breaking it clean in half, which results in an explosion and the ship crash-landing in the lake]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [Looks up at Carol in relief] Danvers. Always saving the day.</p><p>ROCKET: Oh, yeah!</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Danvers, we need an assist here.</p><p>[Cut to Scott finally activating the Quantum Tunnel. Then cut to Carol Danvers landing near Peter, who is on the ground, weirdly hugging the gauntlet with his body.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: Hi. I'm– Peter Parker.</p><p>CAROL DANVERS: Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?</p><p>PETER PARKER: [Gets up and passes her the gauntlet] I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that.</p><p>[Wanda arrives, Valkyrie flying on her Pegasus as she arrives.]</p><p>WANDA MAXIMOFF: Don't worry.</p><p>OKOYE: She's got help.</p><p>[Pepper lands next to Okoye, followed by Mantis, Shuri, the Wasp, 2014 Gamora and Nebula. Then, in front of them all, the Avenger’s first lady lands in style.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [smirks at Okoye, as she does the same] That’s my line.</p><p>[Thanos' army charges while the women help Carol Danvers go through the Outriders, Sakaarans and Chitauri. 2014 Gamora takes out a gorilla, while Okoye takes out Corvus Glaive. Wanda and Valkyrie destroy two leviathans. Natasha stays on the ground, taking out Thanos’ army in a clear line on the battlefield, nothing standing in her way.]</p><p> </p><p>[Carol Danvers then starts flying towards the van with the Gauntlet, flying past enemies and going through enemy blockades that are in her way with ease. Thanos, seeing this, starts running to Carol Danvers, but is stopped by Pepper, Shuri and The Wasp, who blast him backwards. Thanos, after seeing Carol Danvers fly past him, throws his double sword at the van, destroying it and the quantum realm tunnel, throwing Carol Danvers backwards and losing her grip on the Gauntlet, which falls to the ground.]</p><p>[Doctor Strange steadies the water after the explosion. In the final brawl for the Stark Gauntlet, Stark moves one of Thanos' enemies aside and sees the Gauntlet. He runs to get it, but sees Thanos, who Stark tackles. Thanos smacks Stark away, knocking him out.]</p><p>[Then Thor arrives with Stormbreaker and 2013 Mjolnir in an attempt to pin Thanos' arm down, with assistance from Captain America. However, Thanos overpowers them and knocks them both out.]</p><p>[After picking up the Gauntlet, Carol Danvers arrives, punching away at Thanos while he is holding the Gauntlet. She keeps punching him, but Thanos grabs her by the arm and flings her away. Thanos puts on the gauntlet, gamma radiation from the stones eating at him as he tries to snap, but Carol Danvers arises again, and stops his fingers from snapping, opening up his hand similar to what Captain America did in Avengers: Infinity War. Thanos headbutts her, but it does nothing. Just as Carol Danvers is gaining the upper hand by rising up and forcing Thanos onto his knees, Thanos pulls the Power Stone out of the Gauntlet and uses it in his free hand to hit Carol Danvers away.]</p><p>[Natasha, fighting Outriders a few meters away, looks back in alarm when she feels Carol Danvers in pain, a result of her new powers. She jumps off the ground flying towards Thanos with determination. Once she lands in front of him, he sighs, as if tired.]</p><p>THANOS: Romanoff. The broken Avenger. When I looked through my daughter’s memory, I saw you. Broken. Desperate. Helpl-</p><p>[As Thanos is speaking, Natasha hears W.I.D.O.W. start to talk.]</p><p>W.I.D.O.W.: Ms. Romanov, your powers are at full potential. Would you like to see what you can do?</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [smirking with confidence] Let’s do this.</p><p>[Natasha’s fists glow orange and wisps of light circle around her chest, starting from the center of her heart. She starts to levitate. Her eyes glow orange and she tips her head to the side, taunting Thanos. Thanos growls in frustration and starts to run towards Natasha. She powers forward and kicks Thanos, spins around and hits him in the gut, then hooks him in the jaw with a glowing fist. Thanos is knocked to the ground, a wound on his cheek. He coughs out blood and reaches to touch the cut on his cheek. As his hand pulls away, we see it covered with blood. He looks in disbelief at Natasha who is standing straight in front of him, looking down at the Mad Titan.]</p><p>THANOS: You. You are going to regret that.</p><p>[Thanos throws a punch at Natasha, which she dodges with ease. He grabs a nearby piece of debris and throws it straight at Natasha like a lance. This catches Natasha off guard; the debris hits her straight in her side, knocking her to the ground. She grunts at the sudden contact but seems unbothered as she gets back up, shaking her head at Thanos as if to say, <em>you’re going to have to do better than that</em>. She then reaches out to something out of frame.]</p><p>[We suddenly cut to Mjölnir on the ground as it rises, and shoots straight to Natasha’s awaiting hand which is glowing orange. <em>Natasha Romanoff is worthy of Mjölnir.</em>]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: You boys <em>still</em> can’t pick up after yourselves.</p><p>[Thanos stares for a moment, dreaded to face this god-like hero. Natasha uses this distraction to hurl Mjolnir straight at Thanos’ head. He narrowly dodges it and goes straight for Natasha’s head with his sword. She notices, calling Mjölnir back to her hand and calling thunder down on Thanos. He is blasted to the side, but gets up again and runs straight towards Natasha, looking to grab her leg. Natasha quickly tries to fly up out of his reach, but he uses the space stone to bring down a standing wall of the crumbled Avengers Facility upon her. He thinks he finally has won, until the pile of ruins starts to glow orange through the cracks.]</p><p>[Thanos takes a step back in fear, as the mountain of junk explodes, Natasha rising out of it with a vengeance. She flies fist forward towards Thanos, ready to pummel straight through the one who took everything from her. Every inch of her is illuminated with orange wisps of light. At the last second Thanos pulls the same move he did with Carol, blasting Natasha with the Power Stone. She staggers back, visibly hurt. Thanos takes this advantage to hit her with another blast from the Mind Stone. Natasha is blown back again, into a pile of debris. Cut to a close up of her face, and we can see that she is unconscious, not moving.]</p><p>W.I.D.O.W.: Ms. Romanov, wake up!</p><p>[Cut to Stark, who looks in question at Strange. He simply raises one finger, reminding him that the one win over Thanos he foresaw is now at risk. Stark nods. Thanos puts the Power and Mind Stone back into the Gauntlet, yelling from the gamma radiation coursing through him, until Stark makes one last attack on Thanos, pulling on the Gauntlet before Thanos punches him away.]</p><p>THANOS: I am– inevitable.</p><p>[Thanos snaps his fingers, but nothing happens except a metallic "clink." He sees the Infinity Stones are missing. Tony has the stones on his own gauntlet, the gamma radiation coursing through him, to Thanos' shock.]</p><p>TONY STARK: And I...am...Iron Man.</p><p>[Tony snaps his fingers with a loud "CLANG" and a blinding flash of white. Rocket fires at a Leviathan and before it devours him, it crumbles into ash. The Black Order starts crumbling to ash. T'Challa and Quill look around in surprise; Steve looks on in exhaustion, knowing that they have won. Thanos, in horror, looks around and sees his entire army disintegrate. He looks at Steve, who just stares at him. Thanos sits down and mourns before slowly being erased from existence himself.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i love you...3000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>next will be the final time travel scene:(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Cut back to Tony. The power of the gauntlet raw energy has left his entire right side fatally injured. He stumbles for a bit before his body collapses besides a pile of debris. Rhodey soon flies in and goes up to Tony to see his long time colleague and friend fading away. He bows his head, knowing the damage was done.]</p><p>[Peter Parker then flies in and sees Tony collapsed on the ground.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: Mr. Stark? [He runs up to his fallen mentor. Tears start to form in his eyes] Hey– Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? [his voice begins to wobble] It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark– We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it.</p><p>[Tony is unresponsive. Peter breaks down and hugs him.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: I'm sorry– Tony–</p><p>[Peter is gently led aside to grieve. Pepper Potts sits in front of the fading Iron Man.]</p><p>PEPPER POTTS: Hey.</p><p>[Tony is barely able to move his head, but manages to look Pepper in the eyes]</p><p>TONY STARK: [barely audible] Hey, Pep..</p><p>[Pepper places her hand on Tony's Arc Reactor and Tony rests his hand on hers. Pepper takes a good look at Tony's fatal injuries.]</p><p>PEPPER POTTS: [tearfully] F.R.I.D.A.Y.?</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Life functions critical.</p><p>[Tony smiles with tears in his eyes.]</p><p>PEPPER POTTS: Tony. Look at me. [She makes sure Tony gets a long look at her smiling face] We're gonna be okay. <em> You can rest now. </em></p><p>[With that acknowledgement, Tony's arc reactor flickers off for good. Pepper can no longer contain her grief and starts crying on his shoulder. We see Steve, Thor, and Nat, all looking on in disbelief, tears filling their eyes. <em>Tony Stark, Iron Man, Earth's Best Defender, is dead.</em>]</p><p>[We cut to a montage showing reunions and celebrations. At Clint Barton's farm, he joyfully reunites with his family. At Peter Parker's school, Peter and Ned meet in the hallways. They share a handshake before giving each other a heartfelt hug. In San Francisco, Scott Lang watches fireworks with Cassie Lang and Hope Van Dyne. In Wakanda, T'Challa, Shuri, and Ramonda oversee the celebrations from their balcony. In a little diner near New York, Steve, Sam, Natasha and Bucky are sitting together, tired and broken, but smiling because they have each other back. Over all this, we hear Tony's voice narrating.]</p><p>TONY STARK (voiceover): Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in.</p><p>[Cut to the Stark household. Pepper, Morgan, Happy Hogan, Rhodey, and Natasha all watch Tony's holographic message being projected from his Iron Man helmet. Tony is sitting down recording the message.]</p><p>TONY STARK (hologram): So I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting... In the case of an untimely death on my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's– it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That's the thing. Then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. [Tony suddenly gets up walking towards his camera] What am I even trippin' for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to. [He leans down and smiles. He is looking straight at Morgan] <em>I love you 3,000</em>.</p><p>[Angle on Morgan who is sitting on the couch. There is an arm around Morgan absentmindedly rubbing her shoulder. We pan up to see that that arm belongs to Nat, who is brokenly staring at Tony’s hologram, tears streaming down her face. She looks down, her face scrunching up in pain. Rhodey looks down at her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she thankfully takes in her own.]</p><p>[The message ends and the hologram cuts out.]</p><p>[Cut to outside the cottage. Pepper carries a wreath out of the house to an audience waiting outside for the intimate funeral. She lays the wreath on the lake. On top of the wreath is Tony's first arc reactor which Pepper had framed with the words "Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart" back in 2008. The camera slowly pans to see Pepper and Morgan, standing at the edge of the deck. We pan to Rhodey and Happy Hogan, who puts his arm around Rhodey, comforting him. Next we see Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers who also have their arms around each other. Peter Parker and Aunt May stand behind them, Peter devastated at the loss of his father figure. Next we pan to Thor, Bruce Banner, Doctor Strange and Wong. In a group behind them stands Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Janet Van Dyne, and Hank Pym. The Guardians stand together, Peter Quill, Nebula, Rocket, Groot, Drax, and Mantis all mourning. T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri stand together as well as Clint Barton &amp; his family. Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson stand behind them. Finally, one by one, we see Harley Keener, Secretary Ross, Maria Hill, Carol Danvers, and Nick Fury, silently watching the wreath float away.]</p><p>[Cut to Peter and Natasha, standing by the riverside shortly afterwards.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: [voice shaky] You know, when I first met him, I felt like he was the dad I never got to grow up with. [Natasha nods understandingly] And now that he’s gone, I feel....just...lost. Like I have nobody to guide me.</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [turns from looking at the lake] I didn’t know my parents. When I was your age, I was learning how to seduce a man 3 times my age. [looks down] I never knew what family meant until I met Tony. Clint and Steve too. </p><p>[She looks over at Peter, whose eyes are still red from crying.] </p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [softly] Hey. If you want, I can...you know, just be there for you. If you need guidance. Or - if you want it. I-I’m not trying to replace Tony in any way, I just- I’m sorry, I might be overstepping. It’s up to you....</p><p>[While Natasha is rambling on, Peter smiles a little at her nervousness. He’s never seen the ‘killer queen’, as Tony described her, like this.]</p><p>PETER PARKER: Yeah, of course, Miss Natas-Miss Romanoff. I’d love that. </p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [softly smiling back] It’s Nat. </p><p>[Natasha pulls Peter in for a side hug as they stare out into the lake together.]</p><p>[scene cuts to Happy and Morgan.]</p><p>HAPPY: How you doing, Squirt?</p><p>MORGAN STARK: Good.</p><p>HAPPY: You good? Okay. You hungry?</p><p>MORGAN STARK: Mm-hmm.</p><p>HAPPY: What do you want?</p><p>MORGAN STARK: Cheeseburgers.</p><p>HAPPY: [struggles to keep his voice steady] You know your dad liked cheeseburgers? I'm gonna get you all the cheeseburgers you want.</p><p>MORGAN STARK: Okay.</p><p>[Scene cuts back to Natasha, who is staring out into the lake alone, leaning against a tall oak tree. Behind her, a tall figure approaches, hands in his pockets. A moment passes with just the figure looking at Natasha.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: You know I know you’re there, right?</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: [looks down and chuckles] [a beat] You know, when I was growing up with Steve, we used to go to the East River every Friday and watch the boats pass by. It was peaceful. Quiet, even though the noise was deafening. </p><p>[Angle on Natasha as she stares out into the lake, a hint of a smile on her lips.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Sounds nice. First time I stared out at a river was when Tony and I grabbed dinner to talk about his relationship problems.</p><p>[Natasha turns around, still leaning against the tree. Bucky is already facing her. Neither of them say anything for a moment.]</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: Do you...feel like we know each other?</p><p>
  <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: You mean...when you shot my engineer through me in Odessa? And you also shot me while you were trying to kill me and Steve. And almost choked me to death after that Zemo guy triggered you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUCKY BARNES: I did that? Oh god…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [chuckling] I’m fine. You weren’t you. I’m surprised you didn’t read the files…I went after you for a while after you tagged me that first time. </span>
</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: I-I don't really like to relive those experiences.</p><p>[A wave of realization hits Natasha. She understands what it's like to have a tainted past.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: I'm sorry, I didn't realize...</p><p>[Natasha pauses, thinking this over.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: I know what it's like to...be controlled...manipulated into something you're not. It took me a while to accept that I'm not what others made me. If you ever need someone to talk to, uh, I'm here.</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: Thank you, Natalia, really.</p><p>
  <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Nobody's called me that in a long time, <em>James</em>.</span>
</p><p><span>BUCKY BARNES</span>: [smirks] Well, I did read some of the files...</p><p>[Natasha gives him a small smile.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: So we're good?</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: We're good.</p><p>[Nat nods as Bucky does the same. He walks towards the black car parked on Tony’s driveway, hands still in his pockets. Steve gets out, walks towards Natasha, and they hug for a while, comforting each other without words. After a bit, they break apart and walk to the car, Steve’s arm still around Natasha’s waist. The car pulls out, and they drive off into the distance.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. just a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prepare to cry, i did</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Scene cuts to Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Sam and Bucky in the woods.]</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: Now, remember– You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches.</p><p>[Sam walks up next to Steve as he makes his way to the time machine.]</p><p>SAM WILSON: You know, if you want, I can come with you.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though.</p><p>[Natasha is standing right next to the time machine, arms crossed. She nods to Steve, he walks over.]</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: [sighs] Nat.</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Steve.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: You take care of them both. </p><p>[Natasha opens her mouth, confused, not quite knowing what to respond to that.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Yeah, always.</p><p>[She gives him a small smile, and pulls him in for a hug.]</p><p>[Steve walks over to Bucky.]</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back.</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: [scoffs] How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.</p><p>[They both hug each other for the last time. Bucky smiles softly at Steve, knowing this may be the last time he'll get to.]</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: [on the verge of tears] Gonna miss you, Buddy.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: It's gonna be okay, Buck.</p><p>[Bucky watches sullenly as Steve goes over to the Quantum portal, knowing what he’s about to do. Steve’s Quantum suit materializes and he gets ready to make the jump.]</p><p>SAM WILSON: How long is this gonna take?</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds.</p><p>[Steve picks up Mjolnir.]</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: Ready, Cap? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: You bet.</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: Going quantum. Three, two, one–</p><p>[Steve disappears into the Quantum portal]</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: And returning in, five, four, three, two, one–</p><p>[Steve doesn't appear on the pad. Bruce looks around the equipment]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: What the hell?</p><p>SAM WILSON: Where is he?</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here.</p><p>[Bucky turns around from the pad]</p><p>SAM WILSON: Well, get him back.</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: I'm trying.</p><p>SAM WILSON: Get him the hell back!</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: Hey, I said, I'm trying!</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: How is this possible? It was working fine before.</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: Sam. Natalia.</p><p>[Sam and Natasha walk toward Bucky. Sam, Natasha, Bucky, and Bruce see an old man sitting on a log. Sam and Bucky go near him, Natasha close behind.]</p><p>BUCKY BARNES: [to Natasha] Go ahead.</p><p>[Natasha walks slowly over to the old man. As we spin around, we can see that he is actually Steve Rogers. Natasha recognizes him immediately.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [in disbelief] S-Steve?</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: ‘Tasha. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.</p><p>[Natasha is on the verge of tears. She swallows the lump in her throat, shaking her head.]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: No, it’s okay. [takes a deep breath and looks down at his hand, noticing the ring] So you…</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Yes. I figured, since you were back...you could handle the Avengers. You handled it well during the 5 years. </p><p>[Angle on Nat as she is still staring, empty, at the man sitting on the bench, waiting for Steve to jump out behind a tree and say that this is all a joke.]</p><p>[CUT TO A FLASHBACK]</p><p>
  <em> STEVE ROGERS: I don’t know Nat, maybe there’s nothing we can do anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Natasha turns around from looking into the oven. She pauses, her eyebrows drawn as she stares at Steve confused.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NATASHA ROMANOFF: Are you...saying we should just...give up? Stop trying to find another way? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> STEVE ROGERS: No- I don’t know. I just…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NATASHA ROMANOFF: [in disbelief] You’ve got to be kidding. [voice raising] Steve, your two best friends, your family, and mine, are gone. And- you’re saying- [Natasha stops abruptly, feeling a knot in her throat.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> STEVE ROGERS: Nat- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NATASHA ROMANOFF: I can’t believe what I’m hearing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> STEVE ROGERS: I don’t know Nat, maybe this is just…[he trails off, not knowing what to say] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NATASHA ROMANOFF: [tearing up] No. Go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> STEVE ROGERS: What? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NATASHA ROMANOFF: I just- I need some space. Please, Steve. Just go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Steve opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again. They stare at each other for what seems like a lifetime, eyes filling up with tears. Suddenly, the smoke alarm starts going off. Like the flip of a switch, they snap back to reality. Nat turns around and slips on oven mitts. She takes out the pecan pie, now burnt and pouring out smoke.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NATASHA ROMANOFF: [under her breath] Shit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [She places the pie down on the counter and turns around, expecting Steve to still be there, but he’s gone. He took his jacket and the puzzle he bought for them at the convenience store downtown. She closes her eyes and slides down to the ground, trying not to let the sobs out.] </em>
</p><p>[END FLASHBACK]</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: At first I was hesitant, but…[he pauses for a moment]....I knew I could trust a friend.</p><p>[Natasha looks away into the lake, swallowing again. She nods and smiles a little. She takes a deep breath.]</p><p>[CUT TO A FLASHBACK]</p><p>
  <em> NATASHA ROMANOFF: Here to do your laundry? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> STEVE ROGERS: And to see a friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Natasha closes her eyes, trying to mask the pain. Only a few months ago was the first time he told her he was in love with her. ‘I should’ve said it back,’ she thought.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NATASHA ROMANOFF: Well. Clearly, your friend is fine. </em>
</p><p>[END FLASHBACK]</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [looks down, notices Steve’s ring] So, that girl on the wall. In Wheaton? When we were running from H.Y.D.R.A. She yours now?</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: [nodding] I thought I’d settle down, after all these years. I figured you’d manage with Bucky and Sam.</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: That’s good. [pauses] I’m happy for you Steve, really.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Thank you, Nat. I hope you can find the same thing I did.</p><p>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [gives him a small smile] Yeah.</p><p>[She walks back over to Bucky and Sam, nodding her head at Sam. Bucky has a smile forming and looks over to Sam in approval. Sam walks towards Steve and instantly recognizes him.]</p><p>SAM WILSON: Cap?</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Hi, Sam.</p><p>[Steve looks over to Sam]</p><p>SAM WILSON: So did something go wrong, or did something go right?</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Well, after I put the stones back, I thought, maybe I'll try some of that life Tony was telling me to get.</p><p>SAM WILSON: How'd that work out for you?</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: It was beautiful.</p><p>SAM WILSON: I'm happy for you. Truly.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Thank you.</p><p>SAM WILSON: Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: Oh, That reminds me. [brings out his shield.] Try it on.</p><p>[Sam looks over to Bucky, who nods in approval, and Sam holds Steve's shield.]</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: How does it feel?</p><p>SAM WILSON: Like it's someone else's.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: It isn't.</p><p>[Sam tries to hold back tears]</p><p>SAM WILSON: Thank you. I'll do my best.</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: That's why it's yours. [shakes Sam's hand]</p><p>SAM WILSON: [noticing elderly Steve's wedding ring] You wanna tell me about her?</p><p>STEVE ROGERS: [smiling] No. No, I don't think I will.</p><p>[Cut to: A living room where Steve dances with a woman. They rock back and forth barely moving. As they turn, we see... Peggy Carter, tears streaming down her face. He steps on her toe. She laughs. As they turn, we get a good look at... Steve Rogers, eyes shut, finally getting the dance that he deserved.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY TO MY STEVENAT BBS I LOVE U ALL THIS HURT TO WRITE :((( BUTTTT IM WRITING A HAPPY STEVENAT ENDING IN MY OTHER ENDGAME FIC SO HOPEFULLY THAT WILL HELP YALL THRU IT</p><p>Also yes there will be more chapters so i can kinda explain why steve still started a life w/ Peggy and what happened in that 5 yr gap between steve and nat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. when the party's over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm done studying for my exams so obviously i had to start writing again by writing angst!! enjoy :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[Text appears on the screen, word by word: THREE DAYS LATER]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[A cup of steaming coffee is placed on a nightstand. We pan up from the hand that was holding the handle and see that it is Natasha. She looks around the room she’s in, and as we get a close-up on her face, we can see that she’s exhausted. The bags under her eyes are painfully dark, the rims of her eyes are blood red, and the veins in her eyes are very noticeable. She looks as if she’s been crying for days.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Natasha starts walking to the corner of the room towards a brown wooden chair. Over the chair, a worn and pebbled leather jacket drapes almost sadly. Natasha picks up the jacket and holds it to her chest as she walks back over to the bed.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The radio on the nightstand starts playing.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't you know I'm no good for you?</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Natasha looks over at the nightstand. Cut to a close up of a dusty framed picture of Steve, Sam, and Natasha laughing in an alleyway somewhere in Europe.]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I've learned to lose you, can't afford to</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Natasha picks up the picture frame and smiles briefly.]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>[She pulls out the end of her t-shirt and wipes off the dust on the frame.]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But nothin' ever stops you leavin'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>STEVE ROGERS: Come on Romanoff, you know I’ve always got you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Quiet when I'm comin' home and I'm on my own</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Natasha smiles and puts her arm around Steve as they walk down a peaceful street.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>STEVE ROGERS: ‘Tasha, please, can we not fight about this right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: We? You’re the one who doesn’t even care!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>STEVE ROGERS: I do care, of course I do! What, do you think losing my best friend of 100 years doesn’t mean anything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [scoffs] Well, clearly it’s not enough to make you care to try to find a way to undo this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>STEVE ROGERS: [angry] So what?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Natasha steps back, blinking twice, almost scared. She’s never heard Steve yell like that, and she’s shocked that he has to ask that.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't you know too much already?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Cut back to Natasha sitting on the bed, the picture frame now beside her and a tear streaming down her face.]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'll only hurt you if you let me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>STEVE ROGERS: [sighing] I’m sorry, Nat, I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Sorry doesn’t change anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Steve stares brokenly at Nat, not knowing what to say.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Call me friend but keep me closer (call me back)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Cut to another flashback of Steve and Natasha in an alleyway, kissing in the dark like there’s no tomorrow.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I'll call you when the party's over</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Cut to another flashback of Steve and Nat on the phone, after Civil War.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>STEVE ROGERS: So you’re good, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: [chuckles] Yeah. Alexi hasn’t stopped asking me about you since I got here, by the way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Quiet when I'm comin' home and I'm on my own</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Cut back to Natasha on the bed. She looks up around the room.]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah, I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Pan out to the whole room. There’s a small couch in the other corner of the room with a light brown throw over it. In the middle of the room and at the foot of the bed, there’s a tall dresser with two guns and a few empty rounds on top.]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But nothin' is better sometimes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Cut back to Natasha. She looks absolutely broken, staring around at the empty room. suddenly we realize: this used to be Steve and Natasha’s room.]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Once we've both said our goodbyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: See you in a minute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Steve smiles softly at her.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let's just let it go</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let me let you go</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Let me go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CLINT BARTON: No, please no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NATASHA ROMANOFF: It’s okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Quiet when I'm comin' home and I'm on my own</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Angle on Steve as he looks at Clint with disbelief, not wanting to accept the fact that Natasha is gone.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Cut back to the present, where Natasha grabs the old leather jacket again, holding it close to her chest.]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Natasha takes a deep breath in and then out. She places the jacket down on the bed beside her. Close angle on the jacket tag. “Gift from me to you. Saw it in a window shop in Italy, thought you might like it. Good luck with finding Barnes. I’m one call away if you need me. :)”]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[SCREEN FADES TO BLACK]</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE SMILEY FACE IS A REFERENCE TO WHEN SHE PUTS A SMILEY FACE AT THE END OF HER TEXT IN TWS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>